1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a reproducing apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing audio and/or video files and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, electronic device casings have become increasingly diversified and sophisticated, having different kinds of designs. One of the challenges in the diversification in the design for electronic device casings, particularly portable electronic device casings, is to stimulate consumer's aesthetic appeal, thereby increasing sales in existing markets. Another challenge is to reduce the size of the device casings and to provide multi-functional portable electronic device casings.
In the latter case, the appearance of the electronic device casings can be transformed by the user, such as with a folder type mobile telephone, which can be folded while carrying the phone, and which can be unfolded during operation. In addition, the user may also be inconvenienced when using multi-functional electronic device casings, because the user has to set options related to the function of the device casings. Therefore, methods for improving convenience and simplicity in setting those options related to the function of the device casings are required.